


Mindless Indulgence

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Hakuno, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gilgamesh is selfish and ungrateful, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: Hakuno didn’t keep nudes on her phone, and sending them while on her shift just wasn’t her thing at all. However, she was very much familiar with one disgraceful son of a bitch who was vindictive and tacky enough to do that.--It was supposed to be yet another, regular day of work for Hakuno -or it would have been, if one certain cretin had stopped pestering her with unsolicited pics of himself.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Mindless Indulgence

Hakuno wasn’t sure how she’d managed to talk her past self into taking a job that required her to get earlier than the average citizen did, but her present self now resented her for it.

There was absolutely nothing ideal or remotely advantageous in being wide awake since five in the goddamn morning for opening hours, especially when your asshole of a boyfriend, always tangled in sheets that costed three or four times your monthly wage because _of course_ the asshole wouldn’t get up to work until that much later than you because he’s the _boss_ of his own fucking business, was always trying to find newer and more innovative ways to make you regret that decision.

Hakuno wasn’t sure what, exactly, was Gilgamesh’s problem with all of this. Sure, her job wasn’t ideal, but the place itself wasn’t really _that_ bad _._ It was the people who came there who made it bad, if anything -sometimes Hakuno was sure that if she had a quarter for every time some college kid came in trying to engage in small talk in some frankly pathetic attempt at flirting with any of them, poor Sakura being the most targeted out of them all, she could feed herself for a month straight.

And yes, sure, there was also the fact that the coffee that they served was not really all that good, and the pastries were not even hand-made as she would have ideally liked -at least if _she_ owned the business-, but the coffee doesn’t _really_ have to be good for people to come in; most people don’t drink coffee because they like the taste, but rather because they need a high to pull themselves through the miserable hell that their lives have become under consumerism, and drinking coffee is the culturally accepted way to do just that, just like most people consume alcohol because of peer pressure.

That’s it. That’s all they need, and sure Hakuno understands it, and apparently so did Gudako, the very energetic and friendly coworker who stays with her every Monday to Thursday to supervise and help her through her shift, although her views on that kind of differed slightly from hers.

“ _Like, I’m totally sure that if society wasn’t so picky about which kind of drugs are morally acceptable or not, most of us would be running on methamphetamines alone_. _I mean, like, I know I totally would_ ,” the redhead once told her as she wiped at some recently unoccupied table before going on autopilot with her cleaning efforts, singing a nonsense tune under her breath, to which Hakuno only gave her a deadpan stare from behind the register.

This was not to say Hakuno didn’t like her job at all; sure her job did not pay very good, but then again, what job does? They paid her what all jobs paid; less than what she’s worth and just enough to keep her crawling back for more. And yeah, this might be some shitty, underpaid job at some shady cafeteria full of preppy college kids who looked down on her for serving them coffee and pastries, but it was _her_ shitty, underpaid job at some shady cafeteria regardless of how much Gilgamesh complained about how she always came back smelling like cigs (fucking Hans and his fucking smoking habits during lunch breaks) and grease or protested that she didn’t _need_ to work herself to exhaustion in some dirty kitchen like a common peasant, in a place that clearly didn’t appreciate any of her efforts, when she was a major in computational science and she was wasting all her talents away.

At least it did help that most of her coworkers were also her friends, and the morning to evening shift wasn’t really as bad as the graveyard shifts that she’s had to endure back when she took morning classes and had to work at an even shadier frat bar every other night to pay her tuition -which is how she met the aforementioned bastard in the first place.

So everything was good, really; or at least it would be, if she didn’t have to get so early in the morning or deal with Gilgamesh complaining every now and again about it because she had somehow accidentally woken him up.

Every passing day of her life, Hakuno finds herself fighting off the urge of spitting on the asshole who coined the phrase ‘the early bird catches the worms’, and every passing day of her life, she repeats the same old routine: she gets up, untangles herself from Gilgamesh as he sleeps wrapped around her like some fucking kudzu vine, gets showered, gets bitched at because she’s awakened the king from his beauty sleep, tries to dodge some of Gilgamesh’s usual trick schemes that usually ended up with her getting late to work, leaves Gilgamesh disgustingly opulent penthouse in a rush to take one of the first morning buses, makes it to the cafeteria at around seven and just in time to be the first to open up the place, and then she spends the next hour getting everything else started and ready to work.

One good thing about being early for opening, though, was that they could use the machines to make themselves coffee and have some proper breakfast before opening for the public, although Hakuno had the feeling that this was more a misuse of the company’s resources than anything else. Then again, since they were going to be paid less than the average wage, they might as well help themselves with a little coffee and some of the pastries every now and then. At least that was how Gudako saw it -Hakuno wasn’t so sure about the moral rightness of all of that.

As of now, said redhead was currently leaning over the countertop with her elbows, a mug of coffee in one hand as she typed away on her phone with the other, probably vigorously texting Mash, blinking whenever her eyelids began to droop, also struggling through her own early morning stupor.

“It’s almost like you’re surgically attached to that thing, Gudako,” Hakuno chided her from beyond the register,

"Hey, just trying to pass the time. We’re not open until eight and it’s…" Gudako checked her phone again, “seven-thirty. We have at least a few more minutes to go and I’m not being paid for overtime, and neither are you.”

Hakuno just rolled her eyes at her. Well, at least this way she was not trying to make pyramids out of mugs of coffee.

For the most part they stayed in silence, Gudako too invested in her phone to actually try to engage in some small talk as they listened to the soft music coming from the cafeteria’s speakers, and while the peace lasted, Hakuno had to admit that maybe being up so early wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Granted, she could use the extra hours of sleep Gilgamesh did get to enjoy, but this wasn’t so bad, either.

Her real nightmare started, however, when her phone started to vibrate against the clean countertop where she had left it unattended, too focused on her efforts in getting the coffee machines clean and ready to work before their earliest customers started to come in.

Her entire body went rigid, her grasp on the cleaning cloth tightening on reflex as she felt a distinct sense of wrongness settle within her. Of course, considering that it wasn’t even eight o’clock sharp in the morning yet and not many people made the effort of calling or even messaging her so early in the morning nowadays -not anymore now that the brunette didn’t have an army of slackers asking her for notes-, Hakuno had all the right to feel suspicious.

Stopping what she had been doing up until that point, Hakuno snatched her phone from the countertop, one single eyebrow raised when she saw the notification. The sight of Gilgamesh’s name on the screen _at eight AM_ was enough for her brain to start sending danger alarms at her.

“It’s that snotty rich boyfriend of yours, isn’t it?” The redhead said as a grin quickly spread over her face. “The tacky asshole who unironically wears animal-print clothes in 2021 like he still lives in the 2000s and who got himself into a catfight with your psychotic ex-girlfriend. Now _that_ I can remember!”

Hakuno couldn’t really care about Gudako’s exercise on remembering things she’d rather forget about altogether, mainly because the notifications in her phone were piling up and demanding her attention.

She wasn’t sure what was she expecting when she opened the last one of them, but she soon came to realize that her imagination was severely lacking in that department when right in front of her, plain as goddamn day and naked as in the day he was born, was a picture of Gilgamesh smirking up at the camera in that familiar way that never failed to aggravate her.

She shifted uncomfortably, hands trembling and face heating up as she started to see red.

In retrospect, she should have seen that one coming. While Hakuno, on a norm, didn’t have _nudes_ on her phone because it just wasn’t her thing at all (but even if it was, she sure as hell wouldn’t be sending them while on her shift -because, guess what, despite all of her shortcomings and despite the fact that she had the social skills of a rock, she still kept a sense of _decency_ in herself), she should have expected that one certain disgraceful son of a bitch would have been vindictive and tacky enough to send them.

Of course, it wasn’t like Hakuno had many other options to choose from what with the fact that the only person she _knew_ for certain would be so upfront about something like this was also the exact same person she was in a relationship with. That and the fact that she had been receiving notifications from him already this early in the morning should have been enough of a warning for her.

Goddamnit.

“It’s definitely him, isn’t it?” Gudako said, leaning over to try and catch a glimpse of her phone, which Hakuno didn’t notice up until the point she heard her almost choke on her morning coffee, quickly averting her eyes right then.

“ _Gudako_!”

Hakuno-

“ _Fuck_ Hakuno, do what you like in your own time but not in front of me! _What the hell,_ does he even have a permit for that?” she screeched; her coffee forgotten as she went to rub at her eyes insistently.

-wanted to fucking **_die_**.

Feeling white hot anger mixed around with just the right amount of mortification rising up within her, and without another word to Gudako or anyone else in the whole cafeteria, Hakuno rushed to the employees’ bathroom, her heart beating so loudly inside her chest that she could hear it pounding in her ears. Slamming the door shut on her way through, she took her phone out and started fumbling through applications.

God fucking _damn_.

The last thing she needed when she was about to get to work, in a public cafeteria no less, was having to deal with whatever games Gilgamesh has decided to play with her this time today just because he was bored and everything was one big joke for him.

Hakuno clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. _That conniving bastard._

Regardless of whatever effects he had on her libido, there had to be limits on how much of his bullshit Hakuno was willing to put up with.

She ran a feverish hand through her bangs, making a small noise of frustration under her breath as she checked over all of her phone’s latest notifications, the coil in her gut only intensifying when she saw that she had still at least another fifteen messages unread from him and, even worse still, that her camera roll had at least a hundred new additions to her albums.

What the fuck had he done? Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

The damned asshole made an entire photocall of himself and sent it to her: there were a bunch of photos of himself fresh from the shower in nothing but a towel, skin flushed red from the warmth, only then followed by even more photos of him in all sorts of varying scenarios, growing more and more risqué as she went through them, and as much as Hakuno loathed to admit it, her stomach gave a treacherous twist of blatant want. The damned lecherous asshole was turning her into a pervert, making her feel like this over a bunch of tasteless, dirty photos.

Hakuno kept sliding through the downloaded files, which actually turned out to be a horrible idea because the next file that she stumbled upon inside her camera roll was a silent, short video of himself and Hakuno couldn’t help but make a high-pitched noise of embarrassment, immediately stopping the clip from playing further than what she’s already seen.

Hakuno was resolute in keeping her job -despite its many downsides, the people working there with her were an absolute joy, and she wasn't about to leave them just to hunt Gilgamesh down; besides, she was sure that if she did, she would never hear the end of it, and Hakuno wasn’t sure if she could be able to deal with Gilgamesh endlessly bragging about it if she let him have his stupid victory now, so that alone was enough reason for her to force herself to woman up and endure the rest of her shift like the responsible adult that she was now.

Regardless of whatever words of encouragement she might be telling to herself, though, a very insistent _need_ to vent at the one responsible for this rose up within her.

Sighing deeply, Hakuno rummaged through her most recent calls until she found Gilgamesh’s number around the top five, hands shaking with a mix of silent rage and pent-up frustration as she waited for the man to pick the damned phone.

Of course, as if he had been expecting her to call him, Gilgamesh answered almost immediately, his voice coming through the phone as tediously pedantic as ever. “ _It was about time you decided to respond. I was starting to believe I had truly overestimated you_."

"What the hell do you think you’re playing at now, Gil?" Hakuno asked through gritted teeth. She hadn’t really planned much of anything to say to him when she decided to make the call other than to vent at him.

" _Ah_ , _then I must take it that you have finally_ _found your newest album addition,_ ” Gilgamesh said with a hint of laughter in his voice, sounding so proud of himself it was frankly disgusting. “ _No need to profuse me now with any praises, Hakuno, as I am most certain you shall be repaying my generosity in kind to me when you come back from this tedious little pastime of yours. There is still a time and a place for everything, isn’t there?_ ”

Oh, he was having _fun_. Hakuno couldn't fucking believe this, except- actually, _yes,_ she could believe it, of course she could believe that the vindictive bastard was having a blast at her expanse.

"Oh, I bet you’re having a lot of fun with this, aren’t you?" she said, voice saccharine sweet as the idea of ditching her job to go hunt him down and hurl him out of a skyscraper was actually getting sweeter and sweeter the more she thought about it.

Even if she couldn’t see him from where she was, Hakuno could practically _feel_ him giving her one of those infuriating shit-eating grins of his, the ones that never failed to piss her off, voice remaining carefully level as he replied, " _Hm, I do try_ , _although_ _it is hard not to, when you're constantly making things so easy for me._ _So many flanks uncovered, so many open opportunities… your guard is always so full of holes, Hakuno._ "

Hakuno took a moment to take the phone away and stare back at the screen, wide-eyed and red in the face as she silently mouthed _son of a bitch_ over and over in astonished awe before putting it back against her ear.

“I swear to everyone in this cafeteria, when I get back, I’m going to-”

Gilgamesh only laughed at that. “ _You will do,_ what _, Hakuno?_ ” he taunted, and she could practically feel his levels of smug self-satisfaction skyrocketing as he said so. At her silence, he prodded further -he was actually waiting for an acknowledgment. “ _Do go on, now I'm curious to know what your intentions are, once you make it back to me.”_

Hakuno exhaled sharply. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ this bastard was derailing the conversation and redirecting it into something he had all the chances to win at, and as the silence grew longer, the brunette not quite knowing how to get back control on the conversation, Gilgamesh laughed once more in a low, delighted rumble, the kind of laughter someone would make when in complete knowledge that they have _won_.

" _Too caught up with that delightful thought that you cannot provide me with a befitting response, I see. I thought as much.”_ He hummed in that superior lilt of his, apparently caught in a thought of his own before saying, _“Well. It is no matter, as I'll be seeing you back soon to see for myself_. _Do try to keep some of that delightful fire of yours for when you come back to me, Hakuno; I find it to be rather attractive. I shall be holding you on that promise.”_

Then a monotonous beep started to sound through the speakers when Gilgamesh ended the call.

That fucking-

He _hanged up_ on her.

Hakuno groaned, tossing her phone back into her pockets before dragging her hands down her face, pulling at her lower eyelids. She wasn't sure what was more infuriating -the fact that he had hanged up on her, or the fact that this stupid tempting act of his, or whatever the fuck this was supposed to be, was actually getting under her skin. However, if there was something she knew for certain, it was that she desperately wished she could give Gilgamesh a taste of his own medicine for once.

But she couldn’t keep thinking about that; she still had a shift to see through, a job she didn’t want to get fired from, and getting herself locked in the bathroom having a melodramatic meltdown was not something she could afford to do.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom after splashing cold water to her face several times for good measure, it was to see Gudako waiting for her outside, leaning against the opposite wall next to the door with her arms crossed and giving her a frazzled, pitying look.

“The second,” Hakuno raised one finger as she passed her by, eyes narrowed, “you or anyone else here says anything about _you know what,_ I’m leaving.”

Instead of a response, Gudako just rolled her eyes and reached out to ruffle her hair, which earned her an indignant sound of protest that Hakuno let out as she tried to swat her away. However, and not really paying mind to that, Gudako just pushed her forward lightly towards the bar’s countertop, her silent way of telling her that it was time to stop loitering around and get back to work.

Great.

All of this had to be some sort of a metaphor of her life.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Gilgamesh and his fucking unsolicited selfies had preyed on her every thought since that early morning that she had made the mistake of opening her notifications. Ever self-absorbed Gilgamesh, who didn’t even know what the word _tact_ meant; Gilgamesh, who always found a way to demonstrate time and time again that every bad thing people say or have ever said about him was not completely unfounded, had managed to intrude into the privacy of her own mind with his stupid smirks and his tasteless dick pics every damned time she was taking orders, and admitting that he had such control over her emotions was something she wasn’t sure if she was ready to fully acknowledge.

“A _mocha_ latte, Kishinami. Think you can get it right this time?” the man standing at the other side of the bar mocked her as he made his order.

So of course, and keeping with her tradition of misfortune, Shinji had to show his ugly face up on her worst day ever -well, perhaps ‘hate’ was too much of a strong word, but she disliked Shinji enough that sharing space with him made her feel somewhat physically sick. They had been ‘friends’ at some point in high school, but not anymore. In fact, she really couldn’t remember what possessed her to get herself involved with a piece of shit such as him in the first place. Maybe it was the fact he was the first person ever to have spoken to her when she first arrived at Fuyuki all those years ago, or maybe he caught her at a weak moment – but whatever the case, he’s so shitty she doesn’t even know how he can still have any friends at all.

Regardless, the fact that he _must_ know about her overall dislike for him has never deterred him in coming back to her cafeteria time and time again, always taking the same order and always asking for her to make it -a mocha latte and the occasional pastry every now and then. It was a simple order, so she concentrated on making the best cup of mocha that she could, if only to wipe that perpetual shit-eating grin off his face-

Her phone vibrated against her pocket again. She was too preoccupied to see what it was, but she could already imagine who _exactly_ was importuning her at this very moment in time.

Gil (15:37 A.M): _One File Attached_

-her hands shook around the mug as the grossly exhibitionist selfies she’s already seen of Gilgamesh kept invading her thoughts at the worst possible of moments, and the more her phone vibrated against her leg, the more she was reminded that he was most likely sending her _more_ of those from wherever the fuck he was now.

Gil (15:37 A.M): _One File Attached_

-Once again, her phone vibrated, and her hands shook, shook and shook.

Gil (15:38 A.M): _One File Attached_

-and she ended up messing it up, and it was all a fucking mess and this was all _his damned fault_ and she could already feel Shinji sneering at her for her rookie mistake.

God fucking _damn it,_ this was not being a good day for her at all.

“For heaven’s sake, Kishinami, must you always be such a fucking _idiot_ all the damned time _?_ You always do shitty work, even when you’re making an effort. There, see? You spilled milk all over the place, you moron,” Shinji derided her, pointing at some of the milk that she had accidentally spilt, too focused on Gilgamesh and _his fucking taunts_ too see what she was doing _._ He smirked a bit before saying, “You know, Kishinami, Sakura can only protect your sorry ass for so long.”

Sometimes Hakuno wished she could give Shinji a black eye or two without fear of losing her job, but she had to remember she didn’t work at a late night bar anymore and things like that were frowned upon on most other places. He’s a disgusting petty jerk and a shitty human being overall and he only came here in the first place just to try make a fool of her and be an overall pain in the ass, and _oh_ she will headbutt Gudako if she dared suggest _again_ that she was seeing some kind of weird pattern between the kind of people she got herself romantically involved with and the people who always came to the café asking for her to take their orders.

Unfortunately she couldn’t punch Shinji’s grin off his face without getting into trouble, no matter how happy that just the thought of it was making her, so instead Hakuno took a deep breath, and using every ounce of willpower she possessed not to break his nose, mentally repeating to herself ‘ _I’m a functional, responsible adult now’_ over and over again, she made him another cup of coffee free of charge, this time around very mindful on not spilling any milk or coffee or anything as she tried to make, this time for sure, the most perfect mocha latte this blue-haired asshat has ever had the honor of drinking.

With a smile with all her teeth, she handed him another cup, the mocha latte that was inside the best she's ever made, with frothy milk and just the right amount of powdered cocoa and chocolate syrup over the top, and told him, “Your order, _sir._ Anything else?” as if daring Shinji to talk shit about her again.

Try as she might, though, her voice still trembled with hostility despite her best efforts at sounding calm, professional and polite.

He made a scoffing sound under his breath, but thank goodness he said nothing else, getting his credit card out to pay wirelessly on the EFTPOS machine before leaving with his latte to sit wherever and do whatever.

Hakuno’s fist balled into the cleaning cloth as she watched him leave with his order with a sideway glance.

The day couldn’t really get much worse than that, could it?

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura, another coworker and most possibly the most ridiculously forgiving person Hakuno has ever had the pleasure of meeting in her whole life in spite of having this certain, weird sadistic side to her that she rarely allowed herself to show -maybe there was some truth to Gudako saying she was a magnet for the mentally ill because it was frankly a little bit disconcerting-, giving her _a look_.

And _Gods,_ Hakuno knew. She knew that it was very obvious she was paying her bad mood on other people, and _fuck_ she knew she shouldn’t be, no matter if the people she was venting her frustrations on were shitty assholes like Shinji -they were still customers, after all-, so she gave Sakura a sheepish look and mouthed “sorry,” even when she didn’t _really_ mean it.

And of course, Gilgamesh didn’t stop.

The minutes and hours kept passing by, and her phone kept vibrating against her pocket every now and again, enough so that it wasn’t only annoying to _her_ but annoying to her coworkers as well, the damned thing never allowing a single moment of silence to settle.

“Are you… not going to answer that?” Sakura eventually asked after some time, looking at her dubiously.

Hakuno clicked her tongue again.

“No.” She wasn’t going to give the asshole that satisfaction.

Sakura sighed, her inner mother showing through. “But Hakuno, your phone is still-”

“I’m,” Hakuno interrupted Sakura before she could even finish whatever she was going to say, letting out a deep, exasperated breath, “ _aware_.”

But Sakura just squinted at her, face so grossly concerned it was pitiful to look at, and then much quieter, voice barely above a whisper, she asked, “Hakuno, are you okay?”

Hakuno couldn’t manage to form a coherent response to that, so she just whined in acknowledgement, which in turn made Gudako sigh dramatically back at her, pulling her back from her own self-admittedly melodramatic pity party and making her focus her attention back on her.

"Hakuno, you really need to do something about that pent up frustration of yours before you bite someone’s head off and get yourself fired for it," Gudako called out, giving her an amused look as she cleaned the countertop.

Hakuno groaned, once again offering no meaningful response to her friend other than an inarticulate string of words, incoherent even to herself, as she slammed her head down on the counter, looking miserable.

“Seriously though,” Gudako tilted her head, starting back at her with a look a tad too amused for someone whose eyes had been soiled not that long ago, “like, your angst has already evolved to a point that is upsetting us all, so put us all out of our misery already and just pound that asshole boyfriend of yours _flat_ when you make it back home until he can’t move for a day straight. It’s not like he’s going to give you any sort of resistance,” she told her in all honesty before her face suddenly soured, grimacing as if she was recalling a bad memory or going through PTSD Vietnam war flashbacks. “Though just not in front of me; I don’t wanna be a witness to whatever shitfuckery you guys do on your free time and I don’t wanna be cleaning up after your messes, either,” she added.

Sakura coughed, pink in the face. Hakuno whipped her head around, expression absolutely desolate at what she meant as her mind flashed back to the memory of Gilgamesh and his gratuitous pics. “Don’t be gross,” she chided.

" _Gross_? Like, it was _you_ who almost got me blind before, you have no right to complain now,” she chided back, ignoring Hakuno muterring ' _and whose fault was that?_ ' right back at her. “Look, like, all I’m saying is that he deserves to get his just deserts; just because you’re the only pure, forgiving soul here doesn’t mean that anyone else is like that. But of course, you’re you, so I guess that expecting something other than frustration and pitiful pining as you wait for your shift to end was just wishful thinking on my part.”

Hakuno threw the nearest thing she could find at Gudako’s face, the thing in question being the cloth that she had used to clean the spilt milk from Shinji’s order, but Gudako caught it before it could successfully smack her in the face, petulantly sticking her tongue out at her without moving from her spot.

Well, if there was something certain, it was that she had to stop thinking and thinking about it like some braindead idiot, because by doing so she was just making the time go by slower, and Hakuno had to admit to herself that there was some truth in her words; he had started this nonsense with the clear intention of fucking around with her, and Hakuno wasn’t about to let him _not_ finish it. She was tired of always getting the shorter end of the stick every damned time he pulled a trick like this on her.

Her lips pursed in thought as she weighted her options, coming to the inevitable conclusion that whether she decided to kiss or kill the bastard, Gilgamesh and his stupid mind-games would have to wait until _later_.

With that thought in mind, Hakuno managed to see through the _longest_ shift she had ever been subjected to, and that was saying something considering that she had experienced graveyard shifts in all their glory what with her working with drunken college kids not that many years ago before she had met Gilgamesh, pulling every single ‘college party’ shift the place had seen ever since it opened.

Hakuno was sure she’s never left a place so quick in her whole life, short as it may be, sparing only one last glance at Sakura and Gudako and getting a short goodbye from them in return before she marched into the streets, dodging slow walkers and all sorts of people riding their bikes against driving direction, completely disregarding their own safety and that of others, rushing to come back home while keeping a steady walking pace to keep herself warm from the cold.

It took her around an hour or so to finally make it to Gilgamesh’s, and Hakuno returned home _exhausted_. While her current job wasn’t exactly the most taxing out of them all -the graveyard shifts were so much worse than this-, being forced to be constantly standing up and taking orders all while trying not to have a meltdown in front of everyone else because one certain cretin was constantly bombarding her phone with grossly exhibitionist pictures of himself was certainly tiring.

However, the reception she got when she finally made it back home was unlike what she was expecting -although she wasn’t really sure what she was expecting-. Not only were all the lights off and the heating system turned off as well, the penthouse was also distinctly _empty,_ Hakuno finding the absence of Gilgamesh to be _annoying_ for once.

_Un-fucking-belivable._

Hakuno scoffed. All this leadup and all of this nonsense for _this?_

She should have expected this, but somehow it still managed to amaze her. He usually came back earlier than she did, considering that being his own and only supervisor came with the very convenient benefit of being able to leave whenever he wished to, but of course today there would be something ridiculous holding him back from getting back home because fate, being the finicky little bitch that she was, got off on conspiring against her.

She shook her head. _Whatever_ , it was no matter; this only meant that she had a few more hours of respite at most before Gilgamesh’s existence started to grate on her nerves again, so she decided instead to enjoy said hours to the fullest: she made herself dinner, finally able to eat while relishing in the tranquility that was not having someone cryptically going on and on about nothing in particular, and went to take a shower a little while after, feeling tacky and gross after a whole eight-hour shift -and especially so when she self-consciously brought a lock of her own hair to sniff at it only to realize that it did indeed smell like cigs and grease.

Thankfully, the shower was able to help her get rid of that noxious smell as well as help ease some of her lingering nerves. Instead of her usual pajamas, she opted for one of Gilgamesh’s sweatshirts that he rarely put on a normal basis but that were still part of his casual wardrobe. Considering that she was fairly shorter than he was and considerably more… well, small, the sweatshirt looked more like an oversized dress on her.

When she came back to the living room from his stupidly opulent bathroom, the clock blinked 21.00.

With a sigh, she moved to turn off the lights and made herself comfortable on the far-end corner of the couch, waiting for her chronic migraine to finish working.

It wouldn’t take him _that_ much longer to be back, would it?

* * *

It did end up taking him considerably that much longer to be back.

So much in fact that she ended up dozing off on the couch before she could realize it.

Now, if she were to be asked on what, exactly, had finally jerked her back into consciousness, Hakuno wouldn’t be able to tell what managed to do the trick, so she wouldn’t know what to say: maybe it was the soft static coming from the TV that she had been too tired to turn off when she felt herself starting to lose consciousness. Maybe it was the feeling of a body pressing close to hers, going down to press a kiss into her hair, still somewhat damp from the shower, and filling her nostrils with a scent that was too heady for her tastes, and all-too-familiar as well.

Or perhaps what _really_ managed to rouse her from her deep sleep were the hands that were insistently shaking her left and right and the voice that followed said action, which didn’t at all match the strange gentleness from before. "Come now, get up, Hakuno: don’t you _dare_ fall asleep on me now," the voice said in a venomous hiss.

She stirred.

"Gil...?" Hakuno managed to croak out, her voice thick and slurred with sleep as she blindly attempted to reach out a hand to him, trying to locate his position by feel alone until her palm came to rest on his cheek.

What she saw when she finally decided to open her eyes and face the world again was Gilgamesh hovering close to her face, climbing over her and straddling her as his hands grabbed not at all gently at her waist to keep her exactly where she was, so that she had no choice but to look at him and acknowledge his presence.

Blearily, she turned her head to glance over the clock that rested over the coffee table to her right.

_1.15AM._

And she had to be up again around 5.00AM.

Son of a bitch.

Sure, while this wouldn’t be the first time that she’s fallen asleep on the living room because she’d been too tired to walk herself back to the bedroom, the fact that she'd dozed off while _waiting_ for Gilgamesh to come back like some sort of lovestruck idiot felt like a sucker punch to the gut -and who the hell worked until this late at night, anyway?

Hakuno groaned, managing to push herself up into a sitting position in spite of the obstacle of his overbearing weight on top of her, but he seemed to have other ideas in mind and didn’t much allow her to move further away from her current spot.

Taking a small moment to nose at the curve of her neck and shoulder, he leaned in for a proper kiss to her lips, wet and sloppy, tongue intrusive and dominant in her mouth before pulling away teasingly at the last second when he felt her start to respond just as demandingly -perhaps too much so for someone who's been practically dragged from sleep not that long ago.

"Hoh, so _now_ you're awake?" Gilgamesh mumbled against her lips, and for a moment Hakuno wondered if it was possible to taste a smirk in a kiss. “Must I take it you enjoyed my thoughtful gift for you this morning, then?”

Feeling her eyebrow twitch in a nervous tic, Hakuno took her bottom lip between her teeth at that, tasting blood when she accidentally sank a fang into a red crack, formed from chewing on her lips all morning long.

 _The insufferable bastard_. Hakuno couldn’t believe this; Gilgamesh had gone to all that trouble to subject her to a bullshitingly _long_ shift with his ridiculous selfies only to leave her waiting and prancing about his place with no outlet to vent her frustrations on, and now that he was finally back -and Hakuno found it so hard to believe he didn’t leave work later than usual _on purpose_ \- he had to be clever about it?

Unbelievable.

The thought was more than enough for her to put some much-needed space between them and tilt her head up to glare at Gilgamesh, who was only grinning cockily back at her.

Gilgamesh got what he wanted, in the end – regardless of whatever she decided to do now, and much to Hakuno’s growing frustration, there really wasn't a question about it.

"I fucking hate you -always so selfish," Hakuno grumbled grouchily, voice still coming somewhat thick from sleep as she took a fistful of his shirt, fingers tightening and wrinkling the fabric at the memory of the long-ass shift he’s made her go through for the sake of his own amusement, at the memory of him and his goddamned taunts. However, the sight of her anger only made him smirk further.

"Hm, I should think not, Hakuno; not with how you’re grasping at me like you’re starving," he pressed a kiss to her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the flushed skin and the slightly bitter taste of soap the scent of which still clung to her even hours after having taken that shower, before he moved up to press his lips against her earlobe.

Hakuno huffed rebelliously, doing her best to ignore how the tips of her ears were starting to feel like they were on fire as a self-conscious flush that she was not too pleased about started to spread on her cheeks, but otherwise did not deny the suggested accusation. Even if she wanted to though, Gilgamesh was already smoothing one hand over her hips through the thick fabric of his sweatshirt, his lips latching onto hers once again before she could think of hurling another word of protest back at him, deepening into a kiss that at first Hakuno resisted more from spite than anything else because deep down, underneath her annoyance, she knew _he was right_.

Oh, he was right alright, given the heat that had lingered between her own legs for hours on end, and if the breathy laughter against her lips was anything to go by, Hakuno was sure he also fucking knew it.

The hands around her waist tightened as he grounded their bodies together, demanding more without needing to give a voice to that demand, and for fuck’s sake, this man had truly never learned a drop of patience, ever eager and always looking so fucking _delighted_ with himself whenever he managed to push her to her limits. This was all so incredibly Gilgamesh that Hakuno wasn’t sure why this, of all things, managed to irk her so much when she was already more than familiar with all of his bullshit, when this was certainly not the worst he’s ever done and will ever do, but she’d be lying if she said he hadn’t managed to get under her skin today.

Well, she’d be damned if she allowed him to make a fool out of her any longer than what he already had, just because he felt like it; he had already woken her up for this, and all that Hakuno wanted, for once, was to get high on the sweet taste of karma, and she was going to get it _now_. He’s had his fun already, now she wanted to have her share of the fun and see this through its logical conclusion.

Gilgamesh broke their kiss to raise an eyebrow at her, only now really noticing what she was wearing.

"My clothes?"

Despite her earlier annoyance at him, she allowed a small smile twist at her mouth.

"They are comfortable," was her vague response, giving him a knowing glance that she wasn’t all that sure he could have seen what with the living room being so dark, their most prominent source of light coming from the television, which at this nonsensical hour was running the same five ads over and over again.

Still looking skeptical, he ran his hands over her legs, slowly making an upward path to her upper thighs until he could slide them under the sweatshirt, an action that was almost immediately followed by a hitch of his breath when he felt nothing but soft skin underneath. However, as she was about to savor the almost novel sensation that was to catch him off guard for once, his palms squeezed at her bare thighs under the too large hoodie, relishing in the sensation of skin on skin as he snorted in delight, shaking his head when he pushed the thick fabric all the way up to her collarbone to see for himself that, indeed, there was nothing beneath the sweatshirt other than bare, flushed skin.

“If I am going to get such a festive reception every time you get this riled up over something as mundane as an assortment of pictures, I might just consider to make you wait for it more often so that I may see a repeat of this every day, Hakuno,” and as if just to prove that he couldn’t be denied once his mind was settled on something, he pushed his hips forward and grinded against her slowly, trying to get some friction out of her through the barrier of his clothing without breaking eye contact.

As Hakuno saw her own hunger mirrored in his eyes, the heat coiling hot in her stomach became that much vivid and a muffled noise escaped her involuntarily - _it’s just muscle memory_ , she tried to tell herself-, one that she tried to cover with a defiant snort beneath her breath, already feeling grouchy that she was forced to admit that he wasn’t the only pervert in the room. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sick already of putting up with his smugness and suddenly feeling inspired, she dug her fingers into his shoulders, pulling him back with her own weight until he came to rest with his back against the couch with her coming on top.

Hakuno wasn’t really expecting it to work -she was more expecting him to wrestle against her, taking his time with her until he could reach out and hoist one of her legs up like he always did when he felt like fucking around with her, which was exactly why she was mildly surprised when his body went still against hers, allowing himself to fall on his back with her coming on top of him without showing a hint of resistance, not even letting out one of those careless, smug remarks of his.

She wasn't expecting it to be so... _easy._

As she climbed over him and watched his expression flood with excitement, it occurred to Hakuno that all of this bullshit, all of this banter and all of this ridiculous leadup that he’s been actively trying to pull her into since _eight in the fucking morning_ might have been all but an attempt at goading her into doing exactly _this_ , a part of Hakuno -the one who knew that he was something of a sadist- already starting to suspect that sex wasn't the only thing this asshole was getting off on. At this point, it wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest; nothing of this sort of nature was ever out of the question when it came to Gilgamesh. The asshole got a high from absolutely everything.

“You’re already dedicated enough to me as is for any other form of flattery to be required,” he simply said, a hint of laughter in his voice as he shifted a little against her, trying to get comfortable. “Go on, don’t make me wait, show me what your worst is, Hakuno.”

She licked her lips when she felt his eyes become transfixed at her mouth, and gripping him through the thick fabric of his pants, she leaned in to kiss him, open mouthed and sloppy as he slid his hands beneath the hoodie, palming her breasts in his hands. She could feel the hard line of his cock and ran her hand down, squeezing until she forced him to break away from their kiss so that she could move down to settle between his legs and tug the hem of his pants down.

Apparently, Gilgamesh still seemed intent on making a show of how terribly underwhelmed he was just to further rile her up.

“I thought you wanted me to beg, Hakuno?” he teased even as Hakuno was already making haste of freeing him of the obstacle of clothes from the waist down, which made her scowl lightly up at him.

He couldn’t be for fucking real; she was about to give him head and _still_ he was bitching at her?

Why did she even bother?

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Hakuno muttered under her breath, pausing her ministrations to glare up at him. “I’m trying to suck you off, something that you _clearly don’t deserve_ after all the shit you’ve put me through, and you’re being picky? Why don't you just _shut up_ and let me work?" She snapped back at him, taking him in her hand to give him a firm squeeze now that she had finished unbuckling his slacks. However, and ever the sadist, her sudden display of frustration only made him feel more _elated_ than he already must have been.

"Don’t use empty threats on me, Hakuno,” he said, nonchalant and smug, looking like he was getting away with something -not unlike a cat who had just snatched a bird into its mouth. “First you need to give me something worth holding myself back for, remember?"

Hakuno has learned through experience that it was best not to humor any of his attempts at misleading her -in fact, all the bullshit she’s seen herself forced to endure throughout the whole duration of her shift and _this_ situation right there were flagrant examples of why humoring him wasn’t that good of an idea-, so while she did feel the urge to snap at him again, she tried not to allow said urge from reaching her face, barely reacting to his taunting grin.

Not wasting more of her time on his games, she focused back on caressing him from the tip of his cock down to his base, allowing herself to smile when she trembled slightly against her hold as she placed a trail of sloppy kisses up the side of his manhood, licking languidly up its underside with her tongue and only pausing when she reached the swollen tip of his dick, letting it ghost against her lips before finally sheathing it with her mouth, slowly and surely, swallowing it in increments until she eventually took most of his member inside.

As if eager to prove a point, she began to bob her head in such a way that had him arching as her tongue moved back and forth over the length of him, his cock responding well to her careful ministrations as she pumped her hand around what she could not fit inside.

However, despite her best efforts, the man was either allergic to quiet or madly in love with the sound of his own voice, because he didn’t seem to want to keep his mouth shut for longer than five minutes.

"I've got to say," he murmured slightly breathless himself, reaching out to card his fingers through her hair to guide her along his length, "I am under the impression you're starting to develop a fixation, Hakuno.”

Blood rushed to Hakuno’s face at that little remark, enough that she felt compelled to make her aggravation known with a soft graze of her teeth that had the blond hissing for a brief moment before she pulled her mouth off him completely to affix him with another glare, a trail of spit and precome hanging between her lips and where they had just been.

 _Spoiled brat._ If she hadn’t been so turned on already, she would be second guessing her stay there.

“Don’t antagonize the person whose teeth are dangerously close to your dick right now,” was her snappy retort at that, and though she still kept her hand slowly pumping his cock, rubbing him along the side of her face, she had slowed the pace enough to be torturous.

Oh, there was certainly a clever retort to that that he had wanted to tell her right then, but whatever it was she didn’t want to hear it, instead deciding to take him into her mouth again, deeper this time, feeling pleased with the fact that _that_ seemed to finally shut him up for good, the blond finally allowing himself to relax when the velvety warmth of her mouth wrapped around his cock again, head falling back and eyes shutting softly.

Going as slowly as she could, the brunette let out a soft purr as she fondled him, feeling up and down the length of his cock with her tongue in a way that had him suck in a sharp breath, earning another throaty moan the sound of which went right down between her legs, her own arousal starting to become distracting enough that she had to clamp her legs together for a moment of reprieve.

Despite the blond being such a persistent migraine, his expression of bliss and the encouraging hums of pleasure as she sucked him as much as she could into her mouth was almost making her consider to forget this morning’s fuckery altogether, but luckily her mind wasn’t yet clouded enough to allow herself to indulge in that particular idea.

Pulling her head back with her lips wrapped just around the tip, catching a few drops of precome with her tongue, Gilgamesh’s breath grew rapid and rasping, his voice coming closer to the precipice of pleading as she dabbed some of his pre on her lips before she took him in her mouth again. She let her eyes fall shut gently as she continued sucking, groaning around him when his hands, which had been stroking her head oh-so-gently up until that point, fisted into her hair.

Up until now Hakuno had been so used to Gilgamesh being a demanding ass all the time, being the kind of spoiled, rich kid who always got what he wanted, always so calloused and blunt with anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of his attentions, his face barely betraying nothing and only giving microscopic cues for Hakuno to interpret through careful observation, that hearing his voice melt into something akin to a quiet plea came off as strange. However, she also thought she could get used to that. It was oddly pleasant to the ears, so much in fact that, again, Hakuno was tempted to give him the relief he was longing for -that sweet solace of release- with one good suck from base to tip.

She, however, quickly dismissed the thought when the memory of her shift flashed before her eyes, and just then, she pulled her mouth back with a mournful pop, giving the head one last lingering lick.

Last but not least, Hakuno still hadn’t heard the _magic words_ from him, and whilst she couldn’t deny that she relished in every twitch and every groan she drew out of him with her mouth, the fact still stood that it had been a _long_ day, that she still hadn’t got to enjoy her own turn, and that all of her earlier aggrievances were still all his fucking fault.

She climbed up to him, feeling Gilgamesh’s resentful gaze on her all the while. Now that she was sitting on his lap, she could feel the pressure of his erection against her, especially so when the blond was still trying to get some friction out of her by grinding back against her; It’s what Gilgamesh always did when he was frustrated, Hakuno knew, as she also knew that it was a poor replacement of the real thing, though it still managed to make something in her stomach burn low.

She peppered kisses along his jaw, and the blond spoke near breathlessly, “You missed a spot,” warm breath ghosting over her lips, and it took all of her self-control and then some not to moan in want for it.

“Did I now? Maybe there’s something you could say to make me reconsider,” she said instead, tilting her head slightly, and just to piss him off, she slid a hand to trace a fingertip up and down his length, the touch not even coming close enough to provide any sort of gratification, making Gilgamesh, always greedy for more, give her a disgruntled snarl as he stared daggers at her, nails digging into the soft flesh of her hips beneath the sweatshirt in a sudden act of childish spitefulness.

Ah, that had to be a warning, she recognized, though if it actually was, she didn’t really care.

"Don’t you think," emboldened, she continued, leaning in for her lips to trail up his neck, kissing her way to the jugular and nipping here and there as endorphins overcame her good sense, “you could make me reconsider?"

Gilgamesh laughed with a strained breath to it. "Careful with who you’re taunting at, Hakuno; enticing as this act of yours might be, you do not know where it might lead you," he grinned, eyes flashing before he lifted up her chin and leaned forward to kiss her again; lips moving against her in a slow, satisfying sway, hands trailing up her hips, bringing the sweatshirt she hadn’t wanted to remove just yet up to just above the small of her back.

When they parted, pulling away only so that there was just enough room to speak, she had to ask, “is that a no, then?”

By the way his nails were digging into her sides again, Gilgamesh looked like he wanted to argue further, but he must have been aching for relief enough not to pursue the urge, because when he opened his mouth to speak, he sounded less affected than she thought he would, all his gold stripped away.

“Don’t deny us, Hakuno; you've been waiting all evening for me, haven't you?” Without prior warning, he ghosted his fingers around her labia before trailing over her entrance where she was already soaking wet, earning him a hiss of repressed relief out of her. “You want this, too.” He was anxious and trying to hide it, and she supposed that was enough of an answer, being also the closest she'd ever have, having had enough of this push-pull game of theirs as well.

When she sat up to help him pull the hoodie off her completely, letting it land on some unspecified corner on the carpeted floor, he did not even attempt to make it out of his _own_ clothes before she started to angle herself against the head of his cock, but to Hakuno’s surprise, the blond let his hands grip her hips tight enough to bruise, deterring her before she could sink him in her, and in a matter of seconds—

“Guh!”

—Hakuno made a noise between an outcry and a strangled protest as she was thrown back, landing with her back on the couch.

Gilgamesh grinned at her in a way that could only be described as terrifyingly cunning, and already on top of her as she laid sprawled across the couch, he said, “ _my_ turn now,” which was also, more or less, the moment she realized she must have made some kind of gross miscalculation in all of that and that there was no possible way to back up from this now, certainly not when he was already hoisting one of her legs up, only then to drive himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

Sure, Hakuno has had her fair share of weird relationships -and quite frankly short for that very same reason- before she met him, but none of them quite like Gilgamesh, none of them where she did not know what she had done in her past life to deserve landing where she was, or if she wanted out of it.

Regardless, she was not given the time to reflect on that; her world blurred for a moment when he pulled nearly all the way out, as if he had sensed that her mind had been wandering elsewhere and was not giving him the attention that he ought to be given, only to push back into her in one fast plunge, and _oh,_ perhaps she didn’t want him out after all.

In spite of that, she allowed herself a tiny smirk. While she had also lost her fair share of nonsense battles against him in the most ridiculously gratuitous of ways, this right here and now still felt like winning to her – triumph had come to her in the form of Gilgamesh twisting his fingers into her hair, trying to shove himself deeper into her throat; or in the form of him being too frustrated to even make an attempt to make it out of his own clothes before he slid inside of her.

If Gilgamesh was going to fuck around with her for the rest of their time together and there was nothing she could do to make him be less of an arrogant little asshole, at the very least she wanted to make him _antsy_ for it, and if this was still losing, then she couldn’t say she cared. She had already come to terms with the fact that they wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.


End file.
